bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tessaiga (Spirit)
Tessaiga '(鉄砕牙, ''Iron Crushing Fang) is the name of Raios' Zanpakutō. In its sealed state, Tessaiga takes the form of a katana that has a red handle wrapped in grey cloth, a golden rectangular guard and a golden curved hilt. The blade has several runes inscribed onto it though it is almost invisible most of the time. Upon using the blade to draw blood, the runes will glow bright red which tells Raios that the conditions have been met to activate Shikai. Traits and Personality Tessaiga has the appearance of a young beautiful girl from medieval times. She has pale white skin, long silver hair that has purple ribbons tied to it and pale blue eyes. She always wears long purple dress as well as pieces of grey armour such as a helmet, chest plate, gauntlets and skirt armour. She never seems to wear shoes, often preferring to walk bare footed. Tessaiga cares greatly for Raios, often placing his needs and growth as her top priority. One of the ways she shows this is by setting the blood seal on his Zanpakutō. Due to her special abilities, she does not wish for Raios to abuse her powers at will. By setting the seal, she reminds Raios to not use her powers unless absolutely necessary. Tessaiga is able to manifest herself without Raios' command, something that she does most of the time in order to spend more time with Raios. As such, it is not uncommon to see her following Raios wherever he goes. Tessaiga has also been shown to have a friendly personality as she enjoys playing with the members of Raios' division but occasionally spouts a jealous side when she finds Raios spending more time with his squad then her. Tessaiga is known for being a sweet tooth as well, often asking Raios to bring her sweets to eat or to cook something sweet for her. This is quite the contrary with Raios who does particularly enjoy eating sweet foods but rather spicy ones, something that Tessaiga dislikes. To see them not arguing about what to cook for dinner would be a rare sight in Raios' division. Inner World Raios' inner world is one of utter chaos. It takes the form of a destroyed city landscape that is submerged in blood. The sky is forever dark and gloomy and constantly rains blood. Apart from the destroyed skyscrapers, broken swords stick out from the ocean of blood, looking as though they are gravestones for fallen warriors. Tessaiga chose for Raios' Inner World to be like this as she wanted it to serve as a warning to Raios to not let his power overcome him. If it does, it will undoubtedly lead to a catastrophe as seen in his Inner world. Ironically, Tessaiga does not like the atmosphere in there although she created the place, thus opting to manifest herself most of the time to speak to Raios. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Energy: As a spirit, Tessaiga is not under the direct order of Central 46 and does not have to comply with their order to restrain her spirit energy. Having absorbed countless spirit energies over the past 150 years or so, Tessaiga's spirit energy far surpasses that of anyone in the soul society, Shinigami and Zanpakutō alike. It is so powerful that she can instantly incapacitate the entire Soul Society if she so wishes to with the exceptions of only the Captain class and higher left standing concious. In addition, she can physically manifest herself with it for over a month without feeling any fatigue, only having to return back into sword form for Raios to use her. Telekinesis: Tessaiga does not physically use her blade to fight but rather controls it with her spiritual energy from a distance away. By thinking what she wants the blade to do, it is capable of executing it without any delay at all and with perfect precision. Despite not being actively involved in the fight, Tessaiga is considered an excellent swords woman by many. Zanpakutō Abilities Shikai: By using the command "Destroy", Tessaiga's blade spews out crimson red reishi that coats the entire blade. When it fades away, it reveals Tessaiga's Shikai form. Similarly to when in sealed form, Tessaiga does not physically hold the blade to fight but rather through telekinesis control of it. Tessaiga enjoys using her Shikai form as a bladed surfboard the most, riding it and smashing it sideways into hoards of enemies. Tessaiga is also able to utilise all her Shikai moves as well. Reishi Collector: Tessaiga drives her blade into the ground with a miniature explosion. A bright crimson dome is then erected around the nearby vicinity and Tessaiga absorbs all the reishi within the dome itself. She uses this move to either recharge herself or to distribute to allies. The collected reishi can be uses to accelerate the healing of allies' wounds as well as to replenish their reiatsu. Bankai: Upon entering Bankai, Tessaiga undergoes some major changes in her appearance. She now stands at 6 feet tall and has even paler snow white skin. Her eyes are now crimson red and her silver amour has extended to cover her entire body. The changes in her eyes and hair are similar to that of Raios when he also enters Bankai, indicating a very strong bond between the two. Similar to Raios, Tessaiga is able to access the powers of other beings' reiatsu that she has absorbed while in Bankai state. In this form, Tessaiga does not control her own blade remotely but rather the blades of others from blue portals that appear behind her. These blades are fired like homing missiles, tracking down their target and consuming them in an explosion of reishi. Other spirits has deemed her attack as an impenetrable wave of steel and often choose to be away from her when she uses it, lest they get caught in the crossfire.